


maybe...

by Princess_sized



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Ele and nico are besties everyone fight me, Ele’s pov, F/M, Fix It Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, the night after the fundraiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_sized/pseuds/Princess_sized
Summary: Hi! I didn’t like the idea of Marti being so upset after the fundraiser and not seeing any kind of resolution for him so... here ya go!Ele’s POV because it’s her season, of courseThanks to the beautiful and amazing Sarah for checking all my grammar and such - literally wouldn’t be posting without you girl.Enjoy!





	maybe...

Elated. Excited. Guilty. Giddy. Confused. 

There are a lot of emotions that Ele is feeling as she puts her key in the lock of her front door and opens it.

Things with Edo are… complicated to say the least. He is the absolute last boy who she should be with, but… she can’t seem to wipe the smile off her face. Can’t seem to forget the feeling of his lips on her own or how the rain felt when it hit her skin as he held her tight. 

Yeah, Edoardo Incanti is the last person that Elenora Sava should have feelings for. But somehow she has found herself in this moment, falling so hard it was almost too difficult to ignore the fact that she might end up crashing.

She throws her keys and bag down by the front door and slips off her shoes before making her way to the kitchen in order to get some chocolate milk, smiling the whole way. She’s so caught up in her memories and thoughts, replaying the night over and over in her head, that she almost misses the figure curled up on the couch. 

It definitely wouldn’t be the first time Eva had crashed here, and Ele half expects to see long red hair until, instead, she sees a mop of light pink poking out of a blanket pulled over the lump’s face. Fili.

Ele will never understand how Fili can sleep with his face covered by the blanket and his lower legs and feet bare, but she pauses for a moment to take in the ridiculous sight that is her older brother. 

And then she realizes how odd it is that he is here, sleeping on the couch. Fili hates their couch, complains constantly that it’s not at all comfortable. There was no way he’d voluntarily sleep on it. 

Not wanting to wake him (and out of pure curiosity) Ele tiptoes down the hall towards Fili’s room to see if she can figure it out. Perhaps he brought someone home and after hooking up decided to let his “friend” take the bed alone? But that doesn’t sound right at all. Standing in the hall, she makes sure to carefully and slowly pull the curtain that Fili uses as a door back so that she can peer inside without startling whoever or whatever is in there. The sight before her is maybe the last thing she thought she would see, but then again it makes complete sense. 

Maybe it was the fact that they’d been spending more time together because of Fili, or maybe it was because his features were striking and could be noticed anywhere, but it takes less than a second for Ele to recognize Nico laying in Fili’s bed. He hasn’t noticed Ele’s presence, and at first she thought he was asleep. But upon closer inspection, she sees Nico’s hand traveling slowly up and down an arm — which has to belong to Marti. Following the direction of the arm confirms this when Ele sees the auburn hair that belongs to the head resting on Nico’s chest. 

It’s obvious that Marti is asleep. He looks heavy but content, breathing evenly and snoring just slightly. A particularly louder snore escapes him and Nico’s small chuckle is enough to draw Ele’s attention back to him. He’s sitting up more than laying down, back leaning against the headboard in what looks to be the most uncomfortable position, but he doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

As soon as Ele decides that maybe she shouldn’t be standing here staring at her friends and perhaps she should leave, Nico finally notices her and catches her eye. All of a sudden, the events of the night hit her. 

She had been so worried about Eva with those guys at the bar. Something about them had immediately made her stomach twist in knots. She had scanned the crowd desperately and her eyes landed on Marti — he had taken care of her before, he was a friendly face, and she knew Eva would listen to him. She never meant to put him in that kind of situation.

Another louder snore breaks her from the train of thought, tears welling in her eyes she didn’t realize were there threatening to fall. Her gaze had apparently traveled back to Marti, sleeping and seemingly unphased by the night. She knows that couldn’t be true, of course. She had noticed that after the incident, neither him nor Nico could be found and she had assumed that they left, overwhelmed by the fight. It makes sense they’d come here — to Fili. 

Her eyes make contact with Nico’s again who takes a moment to look back down at the boy sleeping in his arms. He releases a heavy sigh and then looks back up to Ele. Again, maybe it’s because of how close they seem to be getting lately, or maybe it’s because he is so expressive with his facial expressions, but Ele can almost hear him say the words that he seems to be trying to convey to her. 

It’s not your fault. He’s okay. We’re okay.

He gives her a half smile then, to let her know that they really are okay, perhaps. She offers him a half smile of her own in return and makes one final glance to Marti before letting the curtain fall in front of her, making her way down the hall again towards her own room. 

It’s then she realizes that while she had an amazing and confusing night, her friends were hurting. Passing the living room on her way to bed, she takes another moment to look at her sleeping brother — this time for a completely different reason. Fili is her best friend most days, and moments like this remind her of how truly amazing and selfless he can be when others need him. She makes her way over to the couch, half contemplating covering his legs with another blanket, but decides against it since she knows he sleeps best without his legs covered — however odd it may be. She does lean down though to leave a soft kiss on the top of his head — the little bit that isn’t covered by the blanket. 

All thoughts of Edo are still there. If she dwells long enough on them, her smile creeps back once again. As she closes her door and settles in her own bed, she shifts her focus again. Reaching for her phone, she sets an early alarm — long before Fili will be awake. She’ll go to the corner store in the morning to make sure they have enough coffee and biscuits for breakfast with the added company. And then, maybe after talking to Marti and Nico to really know that they are okay, maybe after clearing and cleaning the dishes because she knows Fili won’t, maybe after giving her brother a hug that lasts a little longer than normal… maybe she’ll text Edoardo and see if he wanted to see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
